


Deep Space 9 Fanart Repository

by kaelio



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, M/M, So lots to look through, Tons of colored illustrations from a few years worth, Updating as I get it organized, Xeno, alien redesigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelio/pseuds/kaelio
Summary: This is a collection of my fanart for Deep Space 9 (mostly Garak and Bashir), cataloged here as a backup archive.Lots of Bashir/Garak but a lot of other art also, including gen art, portraits, and alien redesigns. Tagging Bashir/Garak and Odo & Quark as those two have dedicated chapters as there is quite a bit of both. Many of these taken as requests.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Odo & Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 149





	1. Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I am currently uploading and organizing images. Watch/subscribe to see them as they're added.
> 
> I've marked this as "complete", however, since it's a complete experience and it is most of what I found easily. Anything else to go up is probably just an old doodle or something I missed.

Please see each chapter for a description in the header of what type of characters are featured there and in what context.

**Bashir & Garak: **This chapter will contain relatively benign Bashir and Garak images, probably with shippy subtext.

**Bashir / Garak:** This chapter will contain explicitly shippy art of Bashir and Garak.

**Quark & Odo: **This chapter will contain all the Quark and Odo stuff, explicitly shippy and otherwise.

**Alien Redesigns:** The redesigns of the characters to make the aliens look more alien-y.

**Miscellaneous:** Other art of other characters.

**Restore, Remake, & Rebuild: **Art for my fic "Restore, Remake, & Rebuild" containing a range of Deep Space 9 characters, mostly alpha-canon.

**RRR Fanart:** _Fanart_ for my fic "Restore, Remake, & Rebuild" containing a range of Deep Space 9 characters, mostly alpha-canon.

**Bashir x Garak (Particularly Saucy - Not For Work Times):** This chapter will contain "significantly tactile" art of Bashir and Garak. If you don't know what you're getting into then don't click on this chapter.


	2. Bashir + Garak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the more gen-ish art of Bashir and Garak.

There will be a lot more in this chapter; I'm organizing and uploading everything so it can be added here. Thanks for your patience while I get the organization of this repository set up.

  
  


(It's a fandom thing to draw him with a tail, hence request for a tail-Garak)

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


This one just has Garak in it. There he is.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Bashir x Garak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repository of explicitly shippy art of Bashir and Garak.

There will be a lot more in this chapter; I'm organizing and uploading everything so it can be added here. Thanks for your patience while I get the organization of this repository set up.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Someone specifically requested one in "shoujo-style".

  
  


  
  


I think the cozy blanket picture is my favorite art trope in this fandom... .

  
  


  
  


Request for an age-swap. Look, a tail!

  
  


... more cuddlings!

  
  


  
  


night

  
  


... and day

  
  


A few color options here:

  
  


  
  



	4. Odo & Quark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Quark art, including any shippy art.

There will be a lot more in this chapter; I'm organizing and uploading everything so it can be added here. Thanks for your patience while I get the organization of this repository set up.

  
  


Quark. Edited chocolate coin.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Odo!

  
  


Quark and Odo-brella.

  
  


Boy in the cup.

  
  


This was a New Year's gift.

  
  


TAS Odo.

  
  


TAS Quark.


	5. Alien Redesigns

There will be a lot more in this chapter; I'm organizing and uploading everything so it can be added here. Thanks for your patience while I get the organization of this repository set up.

  
  


Early Jadzia. Refined to the Ezri style Trill design below:

  
  


Ezri redesign.

  
  


Worf redesign.

  
  


Dukat and Kira redesigns.

  
  


Quark redesign.

  
  


Romulan (generic) redesign.

  
  


Cardassian (generic) redesign.

  
  


Cardassian body redesign.

  
  


Bashir and Garak redesign.

  
  


Cardassian fighting a Jem'Hadar.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Quark and Odo redesigns.

  
  


Garak, Odo, and a missing Lethean.

  
  


Bashir and redesign Garak.

  
  


Odo and alternate (bat-style) redesign Quark.

  
  


Cardassian body redesign.

  
  


Dukat and Garak redesigns.

  
  


Odo and alternate (bat-style) redesign Quark, request.

  
  


Garak redesign.

  
  


Solid Odo and alternate (bat-style) Quark redesign doodle.

  
  


Odo and Quark redesigns.

  
  


Bashir and the Garak redesign.

  
  


Dukat and Ziyal redesign.

  
  


Ezri redesign.

  
  


Odo and Quark redesigns.

  
  


Weyoun and Damar redesigns.

  
  


Kira redesign.

  
  


  
  


The Kira and Jadzia redesigns, showing off!


	6. Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscellaneous Deep Space 9 art/characters.

Miscellaneous.

  
  


  
  


told someone I assume younger sisko had beaucoup hair. amazing hair.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Genderswap.

  
  


  
  


#captains #bestfriends

  
  


base balls

  
  


base balls


	7. Restore, Remake, & Rebuild Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is art for the fanfiction Restore, Remake, & Rebuild. You can find that fanfiction in my collected Works.

  
The principal cast.

A welcome to the station. 

  
Tellarite teacher.

  
Archons Quantik and Ulinar.

  
Watching entertainment programs.

  
Niiami and Yerena.

Son of Tain.

Dinner.

Kelas explains lightships sent from Bajor.

Kelas again!

Vekila Dukat.


	8. RRR: Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is art not by me, but for me, specifically for the fic RESTORE, REMAKE, & REBUILD
> 
> If you have more, please remind me and send it my way and I'll add it here.

Art by GODSGRIEF

Art by CROWLES


	9. Yo Dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI

If you click the " **Next Chapter** " again, you're going to hit stuff you probably aren't going to want people to see over your shoulder. It's a shift from the previous content. Now you know!


	10. Garak x Bashir (Particularly Saucy - Not For Work Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the particularly saucy stuff.

  
  


  
  


  
  


cuddlings

  
  


that hand is probably doing normal stuff.


	11. Ping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ping chapter

This is a ping chapter.

DO NOT COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER. IT WILL BE DELETED.

This pings new art in Miscellany as well as a section of fanart for my fanfiction. There's also now new art in garaxbashir for Valentine's Day. Please see them and if you want to comment on them, comment there. Thanks!


End file.
